The present disclosure generally relates to a sprayer for a fluid delivery system, and more specifically, but not by limitation, to a spray gun for a paint spraying system.
One example of a fluid delivery system comprises a spray-coating system having a device configured to spray a fluid material (e.g., paint, ink, varnish, texture, etc.) through the air onto a surface. Such spray-coating systems often include a fluid material source and, depending on the particular configuration or type of system, a motor for providing pressurized fluid material and/or air to an output nozzle or tip that directs the fluid material in a desired spray pattern. For example, some common types of fluid delivery systems employ compressed gas, such as air compressed by an air compressor, to direct and/or atomize fluid material particles onto a surface. Fluid material is provided from the fluid material source using pressure feed, suction feed, and/or gravity feed mechanisms, for example. Other common types of fluid delivery systems include airless systems that employ a pumping unit for pumping fluid material from a source, such as a container.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.